After Blue
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: After putting down their morphers, life goes on for the Blue Rangers. Multi-Seasons, Rainbow Brotherhood story. Multiple pairings. Mentions character death. Slash
1. Deep Sea Blue

Disclaimer: No Rangers owned by me.

A/N: This is the Blue Ranger's part of the Rainbow Brotherhood. It's about after they leave the Rangers and they're all different. Although, I may have killed off the Astro Rangers, I'm not sure yet...

* * *

The day Billy left the Rangers wasn't the day he'd put aside his morpher with its missing power coin. It was the day he and Cestria had informed the Rangers of his plans to stay. He had been terrified and excited, because he didn't want to let his friends down, but it was time, and more than time, for him to find his own path. Not as a Ranger, but as a scientist and here on Aquitar, he was able to work with other scientists and chase all the things that fascinated him. At first, it was hard, Billy found himself shoving his morpher in his back pocket, or clasping his communicator on his bear wrist. When the Ranger alarms went off, he was often hard pressed to stay out of the way, to be a civilian and not a Ranger.

However, Cestria was there to put the morpher back, and to switch his communicator with a more advanced Aquitian version. When he heard the alarms and the call for the Rangers, his science team was there to remind him that he wasn't a Ranger anymore. Two months later, when his friends invited him to see Tanya for his birthday, Billy was struck by how different they were. No longer Rangers, they were, one and all, calmer than they had been, but with the razor awareness that was beginning to dull for him. In his memory, Cestria reminded him that they had only been civilians again for a few days, a week at most now.

After that visit and with it the sudden realization that he was, in fact, not a Ranger anymore; having gone so far as to formally relinquish his place as Senior Blue to Justin in a quiet ceremony. This was brought home when he made the choice to exchange his vows with Cestria. When he was making his list of things to do so that he could live the required six months in isolation, he didn't even think of contacting anyone until Rocky sent him a message telling him about the birth of his triplet boys. Knowing that Rocky would understand, he sent a congratulatory message and added in his own pending vows and the six month seclusion required on Aquitar.

Six months in a small ocean pod taught Billy a lot, about himself as a scientist, about Cestria and her mystical nature, and how their life together would go. When they emerged, he was even more surprised to find his Rangers, Jason, Kim, Trini and Zack, waiting to witness the formal swearing. When he was told that Tommy was, in fact, in college and unable to attend due to it being midterms, he was struck again by how different his life was to theirs.

When Taylor and Nereid were adopted, Taylor from Aquitar and Nereid from Javor, Billy was happy. He was a scientist with a mystical partner and two beautiful children and he spent his days working on projects for the Aquitian Rangers with a team of other scientists that understood him. Did he miss Earth and his friends? Of a certainty, but they came to see him often enough and he did get to see his dad every once in a while. Life was just how Billy had always imagined it.


	2. Alien Sky Blue

Disclaimer: Yeah, me own the power rangers? Not in this lifetime.

A/N: The blues are getting a chapter a person because there are fourteen of them and Yellow Hearts (Healers and its sequals) is looking two be a three parter averaging 25 chapters a part and that's enough of an epic for me. Please remember that Alia of Javor was introduced in Red Fraternity. The story of how they met is on my list of cool stories to write.

* * *

Rocky would never forget the day he stopped being a Ranger, between the pain, which he had made sure to play up a bit to hide his higher than usual pain tolerance, and the sheer panic inspired by Justin's incredulous, "You guys are the _Power Rangers?"_ Never once during that day, as he awaited word from Tommy, or Justin, or somebody about the threat Zordon had summoned the Rangers to deal with, did he think of Alia.

It wasn't until three days later; when Tommy and Adam staged an elaborate plan to get her into his hospital room did it really even sink in that he'd left the Rangers. The realization had struck him so swiftly that he had blurted a question that had been on the tip of his tongue for months, he asked Alia to marry him. When he realized that she didn't understand what marriage was, it sparked a long conversation about what the two of them saw for their future and what Rocky was really supposed to ask Alia.

Alia proved her love for Rocky by agreeing to participate in an Earth wedding ceremony for his Catholic family. The fact that she didn't understand half of the traditions and ceremonies amused Rocky, and the gaggle of off world Rangers who came to view the 'quaint' ceremony nearly sent him into constant panic attacks with the number of times they almost blew their cover.

Moving to Javor was nothing like Rocky had expected, it was enough like Earth to both comfort him and make his homesickness more acute; but the culture was so different as to keep him interested like nothing else seemed to. When he first visited Kantero, a bar and entertainment complex, he was struck by its potential. It was driven from him mind, however, when Alia came to him, three months after they had uttered their vows, and told him she was pregnant. With his focus on his impending fatherhood, Rocky almost forgot Kantero until Alia mentioned it. Having retired to have her children, she was eager for something to do.

Buying Kantero and renaming it El Dorado as well as forming the Ranger's Haven was a good distraction for them during the great battle. For Rocky, it was a reminder of why he'd chosen to be a Ranger in the first place, when he'd had to summon the Zeo Powers to protect his wife and unborn children. Helping to rebuild when it was over reminded him why he was happy to be retired. When he held Reagan for the first time, he knew he was ready to face his new future.

When El Dorado opened and the celebration that followed led to the birth of Maria, Rocky was surprised to find that he was content. Especially as the Rangers started coming to the Haven and he found himself connecting with them in a way he hadn't with anybody but Adam and Aisha. He had his doubts, and his regrets, especially the first time Tommy and Jason performed the strip Macarena for the other patrons; but Rocky knew at the end of the day that his life was exactly the way it should be.


	3. Cold Stone Blue

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Yeah, this is a companion to I Hate. Next Chapter is the one where I may have killed the Astros.

* * *

Justin remembered the last day with a clarity that has nothing to do his perfect memory. From the realization that Divatox's army was attacking to watching the other Rangers leave in the shuttle, he remembered. At first, he focused on the good times, and when Storm Blaster came to him for help he was eager to jump to and help his teammates. When he didn't hear from them again, when a new Ranger that _wasn't him_ appeared; when they showed their identities without so much as a heads up for him; Justin finally had to admit that the Turbo Rangers didn't exist anymore. He'd long since given up on hearing from Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya or Tommy. Tommy had probably lost his address or forgotten him. Kat was in England, he'd heard, and dancing with the Royal Ballet Corps. Rocky was on another planet with some alien chick, and Adam and Tanya were somewhere going to college.

Justin remembered the first time he'd realized just how much he resented his past. It was after his dad had been promoted in his company and relocated to a new city and Justin was given the chance to decorate his room. It started when he'd rejected something red and something green and had been reaching for blue. His dad had commented, asking if he wasn't tired of the color yet. Like a sledgehammer, Justin realized he hated blue. For lack of a better color, he had chosen cream walls and carpet and a rug with a geometric rug of earth colors that bore little resemblance to the Rangers' Rainbow.

After that had been when he'd gotten Cassie's newsletter. Not that he really cared what his once friends were up to or anything. He just never bothered to change his e-mail. Then he'd spotted his first Red Watcher. It had been Tommy, who had been at his graduation ceremony. They never spoke, but Justin had stared at him until Tommy had nodded slightly and walked away.

It was the start of a long stream of visitors. Some he saw, some he suspected. Especially when the pranks showed up; Tommy favored the classics, especially bucks of gunk, while Adam preferred elaborate set ups and targeted results. Carlos was the most obvious prankster, favoring things that had maximum humiliation for minimal effort. Tommy was the worst of the group, mostly because he came by more often.

When Justin left for college, he experienced four weeks of solitude before the visits started, and then care packages from the girls appeared. It was exceptionally clear that they weren't ready to give up on him just yet. Between the newspapers, the care packages, and the visitors, Justin was ready to scream. It wasn't fair. Especially when he was in the middle of a date, look up and find Rangers staring at him. Even though he couldn't explain them, Justin found more dates ruined by the Rangers than he had once considered possible. Realizing his dual nature and pursuing the lifestyle there of was proven impossible.

In the end, Justin woke up in a hospital, his wrists bandaged and facing the prospect of shrinks. He healed well, and was even able to meet a nice girl who consented to wearing his ring and presented him with three children. Kaily, his wife, never once mentioned the mysterious cards, packages, phone calls, or even visitors. It was suspected that she knew just who Justin had once been; but such was never confirmed. Justin liked it that way. Up until the day his youngest, John, came home in an Astro uniform with a black undershirt. The anger he presented his youngest nearly got him a divorce. Fortunately; Dr Kwan-Scott was able to help him save his marriage and renew his bond with his youngest son.


	4. Never Ending Blue

Disclaimer: No Power Rangers owner lives here.

A/N: Has anyone noticed that my summary keeps changing? Weird, huh. This is the chapter where I might have killed the Astros. Enjoy.

* * *

Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, or TJ, was a ranger for a long time; especially for a human. He may not have been born in blue, but it was the focus of his life for nearly twenty years; both in serving and then training his replacement. At the age of 37, TJ did three things. He swore his Life Vows with his lover of five years, put aside the Blue Astro Morpher and adopted two children with his partner. Given the lack of ease felt by the numerous factions of Earth in regards to the aliens, TJ was happy to accept the appointment of ambassador to the galaxy. With his partner, he spent the next several decades on the edge of political disasters. Everything from nearly marrying another man to almost starting a war for observing Earthian table manners was survived and if they came to the brink of war more than once, in the end, they were usually better friends.

Carlos told him often that the reason that he so often found himself in the middle of a disaster was that his mind had become accustomed to a certain edge of panic and disaster and with nobody else taking the initiative; he was creating that feeling on his own. In the end, at the age of 67, TJ retired to KO-35, handing the job of Intergalactic Ambassador to another former Ranger; Elizabeth Delgado, a second generation Ranger whose career at SPD had been beyond compare.

Utilizing the advanced medical techniques available, TJ then embarked on a galactic tour. Where once he'd fought monsters and signed treaties, he now came to see the historical sites and visit the tourist destinations. Eventually he and his partner had to give up travel due to TJ's failing health. At the age of 116, one hundred years after he had picked up his first morpher, TJ followed the other Astros into the Grid, breathing his last twenty nine days after his lifelong friend, partner and lover, Carlos Vargas died.

They lie buried on KO-35 now, at the insistence of their children; Andros and Ashley, Cassie and Phantom, Zhane and Karone and finally TJ and Carlos. In his final conversation with his son, TJ is quoted as saying, "They're mad that I'm taking so long, but I had to make sure everything was taken care of. We are Rangers, and Warriors, and it is not our way to leave the battle unfinished unless our relief has shown up."

There are those that say that just before TJ died, people appeared outside his home. First, in red was a young man with brown and blond striped hair, followed by a girl in yellow who held his hand. A girl in pink and a man in black came next, holding each other gently. Then a boy in silver, hand tightly clasped by a girl in black leather, whose blond streaked hair, was held back by a purple and pink scarf. Finally, in black and green, a boy with long, black hair came to join them. However, there are no pictures of these color-coded people, and the reports are disregarded, mostly because who would believe that the Astro Rangers would come to see their last member home to the grid.


	5. Distant Heart Blue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are not listed in my assests for tax time. Sorry.

A/N: So, who thought I was joking about the Astros?

* * *

Kai rarely thought about leaving behind the sword; as a member of the GSA command staff, he had a lot to do on Mirinoi. Between duty rosters, guard postings and keeping track of the science department, his days were filled. He rarely had time to eat, let alone sleep, and in many ways he, Kai, had never been happier.

And yet, he missed seeing Leo appearing in Command to commandeer him for something, or joining Kendrix and Maya for supper after a long shift. He never saw Damon at all, the engineer was swamped with work on the various mechanical items it had been deemed necessary to have in the colony. Mike often mentioned Leo, so it wasn't like Kai heard nothing, but as the months went by and life on Mirinoi became a routine, he stopped hearing about his teammates. He found himself going days without remembering that he had once been a Ranger.

It should have worried him, but Kai had learned a long time ago that he couldn't change people. It wasn't like he was hard to find, any one of the Rangers could have found him when he was off duty.

Of course, he was on duty, and it was inspection day, when Kendrix and Maya appeared with a piece of paper and their swords. When Stanton heard what had happened, he quickly gave his permission for them to chase their crazy red ranger back to Earth. Fighting Trahkeena reminded Kai of all that he had missed about being a ranger and when they took their jet jammers back to Mirinoi, he was determined to make everyone promise that they would hang out.

When they returned to Mirinoi, the Galaxy Rangers found themselves outside of life on the colony. They reported for work and were passed over, or given easy assignments. Getting together for team nights became immeasurably easy; even Kai was getting tired of the make work. Finally, Kai knew he had to do something and so he did. It was easy; he walked into the prefabricated command building caring his quasar saber in one hand. "Commander," he said, keeping his tone even and respectful. As Stanton turned, Kai got a look at Mike's face, and the 'oh shit, he is going to die,' expression. "I'm going to ask you to be honest with me. Do you want me here, doing this make work or would you rather I find something else to do?"

"I would rather you were here," Stanton said, "but if you're going to be running out every day for a Ranger problem then you're a liability."

Kai inclined his head, he'd suspected as much. "The council has been talking about having the Rangers do some scouting in local space. Everybody likes the idea, but they didn't want me to have to pull double duty. With your permission sir, I think I make a better Ranger than I do a GSA officer."

"I think that I might have to agree with you," Stanton said.

"Thank you," Kai said, he turned on his heel and strode from the room. After hiking across the camp to the Rangers' jammer bay, he let his face relax.

"Well?" Leo asked.

"It worked," Kai said. "I've been officially released from duty to be a Ranger."

"Excellent," Leo said, turning to Damon, "somebody owes me charge time for my music player." Damon's glare promised something messy would be attaching itself to Leo sometime in the near future.


	6. Ocean's Heart Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

A/N: There seems to be a pattern here, oddly enough...that was not planned.

* * *

Chad was torn, on the one hand, he was the Lightspeed Blue Ranger, and on the other, he was in the midst of his doctoral studies in marine biology. He loved both jobs and they were the fulfillment of several childhood dreams, but he'd never thought he'd have to _choose._ With Queen Bansheera and the Demons long gone, it was time for Lightspeed to fulfill its secondary mission, to assist the emergency services around the city in times of need, study the underwater life and maintain a Ranger presence on Earth to honor their treaty with the APG. It was a worthy job, one that only an idiot would pass up, or a man torn between two dreams.

Angela Fairweather found him a solution, even if she hadn't originally intended to do so. She found him in the mess hall one evening, with pamphlets from various universities offering doctoral studies in marine biology and a stack of books and such about the Aquabase. "You could do both," Ms. Fairweather offered after looking over Chad's reading material.

"How?" Chad asked, "The college here doesn't offer doctoral studies."

"Maybe not," Ms. Fairweather agreed, "however, the base is filled with scientists, even marine biologists. In fact; we just had another marine biologist quit. You've got your masters, and you hold the Rescue Morpher, you have job for the asking right here."

Chad wanted his doctorate, but not so badly that he couldn't see the golden opportunity before him. So he formally joined the Aquabase workforce as a scientist, and if he did, on occasion, have to go out and save the world, well, the fish understood, and the nicknames died down after a while. Even the mermaids who came to visit were slowly accepted as common place. Especially after Joel took his side of things after one too many calls for 'mermaid boy'; even the chem. techs back down after Joel showed that _he_ had off planet connections and wasn't afraid to use them.

Or as one rather persistent tech had said in his surrender statement, "Pink is not a good look for me."

In time, the other Rangers married, and everyone welcomed new members of the Lightspeed family in the form of baby William Grayson and baby Thomas Zachary Rowling. Ryan disappeared again, but beyond some vague hoping that he'd come back safe, or at least write some letters for a change, Chad found he trusted their Titanium Ranger to be all right. Kelsey seemed to have settled down with an astronaut that they had saved, shocking Dana, Carter and Joel when they found out she was a girl. Chad had only shrugged, it wasn't any of his business, and Kelsey was a good Ranger and willing to test out any of the projects that Angela came up with as well.

When word came to Lightspeed that Ryan had become a father, Chad was startled to realize he'd been a part of the project for nearly six years, and he was the only one of his teammates to be single, or childless. Kelsey's adoption of a little boy only emphasized his loneliness, and for a while he was sent on many blind dates by his friends. At least they cared. Then Billy Cranston, former blue ranger and scientist, came with a small group of Aquitians to consult on some of the things come out of Lightspeed. Among the group was a girl who was clearly not Aquitian, but also not entirely human.

Her name was Niraki, and she was part of a cultural exchange between Aquitar and her home of Liana. She was possessed of black hair that fell in waves down her back with braids worked into it that had been dyed various shades of blue, like the ocean, and her dark eyes had a ring of blue around their pupil that fascinated him.

The Aquitians stayed for six months and when they left, a beautiful woman with ocean hair stayed behind, hands resting on her slightly swollen belly.


	7. Time Ending Blue

Disclimer: Power Rangers? Not in my Christmas stocking.

A/N: This just might be my favorite Blue...Hope you agree.

* * *

For Lucas, there were ups and downs for going back to the future. He could drive again, and the foods were what he had grown up with; but, there was Time Force's military discipline, and no pizza and no Wes. There was no clock tower and odd jobs store to live in, just a two bedroom apartment in the bachelors' quarters shared with Trip. That didn't last long. Although there was no _official_ reprimand from Time Force for their actions in 2001, it didn't take them long after the Mute Org incident to issue the orders.

Katie was first, she was sent to Europe to head up her own squad against her objections and attempts to get demoted. She was ignored and nearly dragged away from the quarters shared with Jen, protesting loudly. Only Jen's order to not injure her escorts kept her from actually struggling. Trip was sent to Asia to be a part of the R&D department, an appointment he'd once admitted to being his dream. He accepted it, knowing that he couldn't fight all of Time Force and went; leaving the Ranger Program with only a backwards look of regret. Jen vanished before any orders came through for her, and while Time Force made no official explanation, Lucas could only hope she'd made it safe back to Wes and wasn't a prisoner somewhere. For him, Time Force had decided to promote him out of the Ranger track entirely, against his wishes, and even marrying Nadira couldn't prevent them from giving him a small station in the middle of the country to run.

Two years later, as Lucas was celebrating the birth of his first child, a boy they named Wes, Katie vanished. For nearly a year, the Time Force internal affairs hounded him, asking him where Katie had gone, and even where Jen was. Trip's disappearance, while he was in the internal affairs' solitary confinement, was proof that he knew nothing about what had happened to them.

For three years, all was quiet. Lucas celebrated the birth of his daughter, Kim, and played the good station manager. Then, finally, Ransik was paroled. With his wife, father-in-law and children, Lucas left his job at Time Force and followed his teammates; vanishing from sight.

Alex, one time fiancé and Red Ranger, received a final communication from the Time Force Rangers. It was a picture, with all four rangers, Ransik, Nadira and the two children grinning happily. Jen and Katie wore bikinis and Jen was tanned, Trip had a peeling sunburn and Circuit sitting on his shoulder. Lucas had Wes on one hip, wearing blue swim shorts, his naturally dark skin an exotic counterpoint to Nadira's pale form in its white one peace. Ransik held Kim and looked content as his granddaughter hugged him with a huge smile. The caption read, "The weather is here, wish you were beautiful!"


	8. Wild Life Blue

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own the Power Rangers.

A/N: Moving along, then...another tale of the Wild Blue Rangers...

* * *

Max never thought he'd stop being one of the Wild Force Rangers, handing over his growl phone and jacket had been like splitting his soul. After taking his things from the Animarium, he said good bye to his friends and headed home. He lasted a week, and barely that, before his brothers' thoughtless cruelty and his mother's absentminded neglect sent him running again. This time, unfortunately, he couldn't just go stay at his bowling coach's place, instead, he spent the night on a park bench and the next morning went looking for work. He could have asked his friends, but a part of him raged at the thought of admitting that his home life was so horrible. Not just his family's attitude, but the fact that he'd been gone for nearly two years and nobody commented on it.

Two weeks later, Danny found him. The weather had been unseasonably cold and rainy, and Max knew he was sick, but he was still too stubborn to admit that he needed help. The black ranger said nothing only picked him up and took him first to the emergency room and then to the ranch style home he, Danny, had inherited from his grandparents. By the time Max had recovered from the flu he'd contracted, everyone knew about his time of the streets. Taylor stopped by, called him an idiot and reminded him that all he had needed to do was come to the base. Alyssa and Cole had also come, and although neither of them said it, Max knew they were disappointed in him.

Once Max was fully recovered, Danny had gently bullied his friend into cleaning himself up and drove him to the floral shop where Kendall taught him to run a register. The shop's owner, Mr. Alhambra, even came by to explain. Danny was now assigned to traveling to different flower shows to learn new tricks and tips. Since both Mr. Alhambra and Danny were worried about him traveling alone, they wanted to hire Max to do the same. Between trips he'd work at the shop, picking up the slack when Kendall, Danny or both had classes. The wages were fair, the time off generous and Max learned an important lesson about the value in knowing people. Especially when Kendall told him that Mr. Alhambra wanted to open a second shop in a town nearby, and transfer either Kendall or Danny to manage it.

Time passed, Mr. Alhambra opened his second store and Kendall moved to manage it. Danny graduated college and Max started taking business courses. Cole and Alyssa married and moved to Africa, Cole to work with the animals and Alyssa to teach. Taylor retired from the Air Force and married Eric, taking control of the airborne portion of the Silver Guardians when she was grounded by their twin sons. Merrick dropped by to see them on occasion, but the Lunar Wolf had discovered the world of tournament pool and was making a name for himself in the sport.

Max and Danny lived together in Turtle Cove, and even though they both were questioned about sleeping arrangements, Max knew that Danny would marry Kendall. He even helped his shy friend find the perfect ring. Then Merrick arrived and gave them back their morphers with the request that they help him and the other silvers.

They agreed and on an alien world, surrounded by the forces of the Warlord Grumm, Danny asked Max to swear life vows with him, giving him the ring Max had admired while they were shopping. Max, of course, said yes.


	9. Wind Water Blue

Disclimer: No Rangers Here, soryy.

A/N: Because Tori and Blake served and retired around the same time, their stories are rather intertwined. I hope you like part one.

* * *

Tori was not a teacher. She liked kids, and had the patience to teach them, but she wasn't happy. The novelty of showing students the intricacies of the power faded after the first year or so, and her patience for paper work had vanished in the first three weeks. She kept at it, though, balancing her time as a teacher with college courses, made easier when Sensei convinced Cam to give the school wireless internet access so that people like her could take their classes on-line. When not teaching, or being a student herself, Tori looked for something to do.

The answer, when it appeared, surprised her, both by its simplicity, and how right it was. Blake was going to be in Hawaii for five days during a BMX thing and surprised her with tickets for her birthday. At night, it was all about the romance, candlelight dinners, moonlight walks, hours spent talking about their futures and dreams. It was the days, however, that provided her with opportunity. While Black spent days at the track, Tori explored the beaches, and the markets. That's where she met Nalani. Nalani was a girl who had learned her craft from her father, and now made money by teaching others some of the tricks. Nalani designed surf boards.

Tori was entranced, she'd long since lamented that she would never afford a custom board, and the commercial ones had never been quite right. In fact, hidden away in her room at the Academy was a sketch pad filled with ideas for surf boards, both her own and for people she met. The idea that she could design her own board was not new, but she had never realized how easy it could be. She spent three days at Nalani's shop while Blake trained then returned home at the end of the week with a great tan and the plans to start her own shop. She was glad that some instinct had made her mark business as her major, without that knowledge she doubted she'd make it to opening day.

By the time the Sentinel Knight had asked her to help Operation Overdrive with their problem, her shop had been opened for nine months and was a small, but growing success. Even better, Sensei released her from the Academy with the agreement that save for the occasional truly needful student; she would never have to teach again.

Blake's proposal after the one year anniversary of her shop was the last piece of the puzzle to her life after blue.

At least, that's what she thought. A year later, two pink lines brought about a blue nursery and receiving blanket and if her mother objected to her arbitrary color assignment, Tori only explained it with, "Blue isn't just a boy's color, mom. It's my color too."


	10. Thunder Storm Blue

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own power rangers.

A/N: Apparently, Blake has a secret nickname; Black. Yeah, if you see Black, I meant Blake...

* * *

For Blake, life with Factory Blue was incredible. He loved traveling, racing and meeting new people. He had never thought he could find a life better than this; except when he came home to Blue Bay Harbor to find Tori frustrated and unhappy with her life.

The trip to Hawaii had been a desperate move, to take Tori's mind off her unhappiness, and maybe a place for Blake to fulfill one of his own dreams. Tori's discovery of custom surfboard making made her so happy that Blake found it easy to wait. He'd spend the off-season in Blue Bay Harbor, of course, he could ask her then.

Life, however, didn't give him a moment, between his riding, training and studying and her training, studying and planning, it was rare for them to have a single moment they could use for elaborate romance.

After an accident at the track landed him in the hospital, Blake knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. Not if he was going to follow the imperative order of fate. (Obviously, the idiot, gravel, mud, hay bale and Chevy said a lot more to Blake than to the average person.)

The Sentinel Knight stumped him for half a day by whisking Tori off hours before their dinner at a restaurant in LA so exclusive that even A-List celebrities had to go on the wait list. Instead of fancy food in a restaurant that was just outside his budget, Blake returned to Blue Bay Harbor. He took care of the shop, explained to surfers that she'd had an emergency while glaring at those who came to the shop expecting the hot blond chick and not her Asian boyfriend.

Tori's return heralded the start of plans for the shop's one year anniversary and Blake began his campaign to capture his beloved with a ring and a kiss.

It wasn't until the actual day of the anniversary that Blake found his moment. He waited until after the party before taking her down to the water and he placed her carefully in the water while he was in the dry sand. It was perfect.

Blake had never thought anything could top perfection, but when his daughter was born, he knew he was holding an angel. The little brother they adopted to balance the good Blake's parents had done was just the icing on the cake.

Blake turned thirty with a family, a good job teaching history at the local high school and firm in the knowledge that he had reached every goal he had set himself from Ninja Mastery, to champion motocross racer, to teacher, and the two titles that meant more to him than any other: Husband and Father. That he was a Ranger was only the icing on the cake.


	11. Dino Heart Blue

Disclaimer; I do not own the power rangers.

A/N: I know a lot of stories say that Dr O was 'one of the guys' with the Dino Teens, but I just don't see it lasting. They're friends, and somewhat close, but I think that with time it would have become 'The Old Guys' and the 'Dino Teens'.

* * *

Ethan had spent a year either fighting for his life or running for it. The day after he drained his gem, he slept. He slept so long and so deeply that his mother began to freak out that he had narcolepsy or was in a coma or something. Ethan handled it like he always did. He ignored her. After making himself a sandwich, he headed to the Cyberspace, intent on enjoying at least what was left of the afternoon. As he stepped into the Cyberspace, he heard Kira's "Conner, I'm going to kill you!" war cry and he had to smile.

It didn't seem like a day at Cyberspace without Kira attempting to murder Conner. He glanced around for his friends, and nearly went sprawling when Conner popped up behind him, "Save me," the red ranger said, "she's going to really do it this time!"

Ethan could only shake his head and head for the table that had become the Dino Thunder's, simply by the fact that the first one there defended it against all comers. Trent was sitting there, but Ethan did not see Kira.

Just as Ethan was taking his seat, the yellow ranger appeared. Except the yellow ranger wasn't yellow today, she was, "Purple?" Ethan blurted out.

Kira sat down in her chair and grinned at him, "I know; I can wear something other than yellow." She shrugged, "It was just an experiment. I don't think I like purple though, it's never been my favorite color or anything."

Kira was the first of them to experiment with a new color, but they all did. In the end, they kept to their own color. Except Ethan, he was happy in his blue jeans and shirt of the moment. They went to college, Kira and Trent in New York, Ethan went to the local community college before heading to MIT and Conner got a clue and picked up a business and kinesiology degree on his way to founding his not-for-profit soccer camps.

As the college years went on, they stopped seeing as much of Dr O as they had in school, but every summer, the four so-called Dino-Teens made their plans. Freshman year, they road tripped. Kira wasn't able to fly home, so Trent got his dad to help Ethan and Conner fly to New York and the four of them drove home in one of the most awesome SUVs Ethan had ever seen. They only got lost 34 times (Ethan counted), but they also saw some pretty impressive sites. And maybe they'd never be able to go to Nebraska again, but they had fun.

Sophomore year, Kira was hired by a cruise line to play for the summer. Ethan got a job as a steward while Conner worked in the fitness room. Trent found a new artistic medium as a photographer and they were set for a summer in the Caribbean. It wasn't Ethan's fault that the computers crashed on their last cruise, really. He even fixed the problem for them.

Junior year was another road trip. This time, it was Trent's fault. His blood grandmother in Honduras had written him a letter to come home and Trent decided to go. Ethan, Conner and Kira jumped at the idea of a summer in South America, picturing beaches and beer all the way. Trent "forgot" to tell them that his grandmother lived in a small village that wasn't even remotely close to a tourist destination. Instead of beaches and beer, the quartet pitched in to build a school and a library with a group of college missionaries.

Senior year and Anton Mercer surprised them by arranging for them to 'backpack' Europe. It was fun, they couldn't speak the language of half the countries they visited, but they all got 'real Swiss watches' and Conner fell in love with a French girl. And if they left Bulgaria in the middle of the night on a train they weren't scheduled to be on, well, anyone could have made the same mistake if they didn't know the language.

Ethan never knew what his friends were up to when they showed up on his door, but as he settled into his job at a small computer programming company, he had the pleasure of seeing Conner charm his secretary while Kira found out who handled his vacation time. When he bought the company from his boss, and set out to save it, Conner showed up to help with the accounts between camps, Trent designed his logo and Kira took on the task of secretary for a year.

All in all, life after blue was fun. When the kids started showing up, it got even better.


	12. Magic Waters Blue

Disclaimer; I don't own the Power Rangers!

A/N: So, here is Madison. Before anyone asks about Sky or Bridge...except for Once A Ranger, there's no real interaction between their future and the present. So they'll all have a showing at the end of everything. Sort of an epilogue that explains how everything goes right.

* * *

Madison was a patient person, she knew the value of waiting for the perfect shot, or angle, or light. She could shoot the same three minutes of film over and over just to get it right. When she asked Nick to come back for her, and Nick promised it would happen, she pulled up all her tolerance, went to film school and waited. She didn't keep his blanket with her, not after she'd been teased when her roommate found out that she was waiting on a boy who forgot to call her half the time.

Nick's reappearance, enrolled at the junior college across town, had been Madison's triumph. Especially when he greeted her with a toe curling, spine tingling kiss in the middle of the quad; revenge, Madison though, was sweet.

Madison learned a lot about Nick as she pursued her dreams. He didn't really know what he wanted in life; except her and his motorcycle. To her surprise, he had a mechanic's license already and soon he was putting it to use while she started making her first independent films. When she moved to LA to try to make a real name for her, Nick followed, found a job with a mechanic and split the rent on a small apartment.

Before Nick, Madison had trusted Vida to tell her that she'd make it, both as a director, and in life. Now, she had Nick, who was willing to help keep a roof over her head while she worked her way through the filming industry. It wasn't easy, but they worked at it.

Vida laughed when Madison confessed that Nick's proposal had been a complete surprise. She never thought that they would get married; she just assumed that they would continue to live together and that was that. Instead, she got the white dress, the church and a husband, and all the things that Madison had wanted as a little girl. She even had Chip as a groomsman wearing his superhero cape.

Madison got her big break while on her honeymoon, even though she didn't know it. A director had noticed her with her camera and was impressed. He even remembered her name. When his assistant left to pursue other options, he brought her on board. The year after her first child was born; Madison took her seat in the director's chair for a film that set no records, but was well received by critics and fans.

Her Emmy award was notable for her unexpected early labor, and her son, Emmett, was born on stage, and on camera. That was also the year she won Best Picture, and Best Director, and her leads picked up their own awards.

Madison's favorite movie, however, never actually made it to the big screen. It was never released to DVD for public consumption. It was a montage she had filmed in a little record store that nobody had heard of. Its cast was nameless so far as the media knew, but it conveyed something that Madison had been unable to copy: Friendship, love and family.


	13. Sapphire Jewel Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor derive money from, the Power Rangers Franchise.

A/N: Here's Dax and we're almost done. One more chapter! (Note: References Red Fraternity.)

* * *

Dax had expected that after they'd won, that would be the end of Operation Overdrive. Then Mack had begged them to keep him company for some alien competition he'd been invited to go to; and Ty had come back. The competition was followed by an invitation to a Ranger Reunion. Then a group of space pirates had decided to make a run at earth and they had joined the Astros and Lightspeed in proving that Earth was not an easy target.

It grew like that, from a single moment until they were more off planet than on. And then an international grant had come their way to defray the costs of putting in a secure shuttle port. Lightspeed asked them to take over at attending the various off-planet Ranger events, citing their red's firm stand on space travel as to why it wasn't ideal for them to be the face of Earth. Certainly the military tried to take over when they agreed, but that move was eclipsed by their refusal to move to the base and Mr. Harford's inability to 'find them'.

Dax learned the tricks to diplomacy fairly well. Enough to not start diplomatic incidents every trip they made. Amusingly enough, it was Will and Ronnie who were the liabilities in those instances. At least, until Shane introduced them to asteroid racing. The spy-thief and the adrenaline junky took to the sport like ducks to water, leaving Dax, Rose and Mac to charm their guests and talk about Earth.

The marriage of Ronnie and Will had come as a surprise, especially given how Ty and Ronnie had always seemed to be on the edge of a 'thing'. Their divorce three years later stressed the team, but it had been an agreeable divorce and the awkwardness was quickly glossed over. Rose and Mac never married, although it was a sure thing that their eldest son and youngest daughter would be the 'heirs' to Operation Overdrive, their younger son would follow their grandfather as an archeologist and adventurer while their oldest daughter would inherit Hartford Industries.

Ty never married. Losing Vella had done something, for the sociable silver ranger had never even looked for another, even as a one night stand. As for Dax, well, he'd had his share of one night stands, and even short relationships, with partners of either sex, but none of them was more than a moment of lust and a bit of friendship. The two friends shared a place and spoiled their nieces and nephews and consoled Ronnie and Will on their stormy relationship.

In fact, Dax kept a board in his office on which he kept his important dates and whether Ronnie and Will were fighting, sleeping together or 'just friends' from Rose's day to day updates. Thankfully, their child, a little girl, grew up mostly unscarred by her parents' odd relationship. She spent as much time with Dax and Ty as she did anywhere else. Ironically, she also managed to kill the rumors that Dax and Ty were, in fact, lovers, rather than the brothers they claimed anytime their sex life started to creep into the headlines.


	14. Moon Cat Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: I apologize peoples. I didn't realize that this chapter was never posted, although it was written! Please forgive me?

* * *

Theo halfway expected to find RJ kicking them to the curb after Dai Shi was defeated. Certainly the purple clad pizza maker had never expected the three of them (or four, or five; depending on where Dom and/or Fran were sleeping on any given night.) Not that Theo anticipated Casey to be kicked out; but he and Lilly, well, he didn't expect them to be invited to stay.

One week stretched into two, and then before Theo knew it, it was two months later and he and Lilly were still there. By the end of the year, the two former Rangers had taken over Dominic's old room and Theo was seriously considering marrying her.

Dom surprised everyone by eloping with Fran in Asia during their world tour, and the loft was not the place for three couples. RJ had a solution. He, it turned out, owned the two apartment buildings behind JKP and when Theo confessed his plan to marry his girl, the purple ranger offered him the job of supervisor. Between the pay raise and private apartment, Theo couldn't say no. Teaching at the academy was great, but Theo and Lilly were in love with the city now. It was Casey who preferred to go up the hill every day, to teach, and train and to just spend time speaking with the other masters.

One blessing to that, Theo thought, was that Master Finn no longer showed up at JKP every week looking for Casey. Now, it was every other week.

Lilly did say yes when Theo finally asked her to marry him, and RJ extended his offer of a job and a place to her as well. Dom and Fran never really settled down, but their kids knew that Ocean Bluff, with it's crazy pizza parlor and Academy was their home. Theo and Lilly had three children of their own, all of whom trained at the Academy, but came back down the hill after graduation to find their paths in the real world.

RJ and Casey lived at JKP, even after Casey rose to a position of leadership in the Order, always in love, and always together. Oh, they fought, and Casey did, on occasion, bunk at Theo and Lilly's after their worst fights, but they were never apart for long. They raised no children, but spoiled their nieces and nephews with an even hand.

Theo and Lilly became partners with RJ in the apartment buildings, which where a favorite place for college students. Between the nearness of the pizza parlor and the way that Lilly treated their residents as family, and Theo was always willing to help tutor, and during finals week, the loft and their apartment were havens for the serious students. Even the parents of their students agreed that the Cat Moon Apartments was one of the best places for first time renters. That endorsement meant more to Theo than any other.

As Lilly said at the end of her stories; they lived happily ever after.


End file.
